english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian actress, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - The Little Girl (ep4), Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Dil Pickles, Camera Kid (ep13), Young Girl (ep40) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Actress Azula (ep57), Governor's Wife (ep23), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Billy Batson, Huntress/Helena, Mary Marvel *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Benwolf (ep31), Buzzshock (ep46), Cheerleader (ep40), Computer Voice (ep21), Doll (ep30), Edith (ep22), Elderly Woman (ep10), Female Guard (ep30), Female Thug (ep8), Gwendolyn Tennyson, Kenny Tennyson (ep46), Kid (ep33), Little Kid (ep45), Lucy Mann (ep43), Mrs. Fang (ep45), Old Lady (ep11), Policewoman (ep3), Volunteer#2 (ep28), Waitress (ep10), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep33), Young Boy (ep2) *Ben 10 (2016-2017) - Ben Tennyson, Clown#4 (ep9), Girl (ep6), Lady (ep21), Sally (ep3) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Attea (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Young Ben Tennyson, 11 Year Old Albedo Ben, Agent Molly Gunther, Agent Swift, Alien Mother, Attea, Ben 23, Ben 5 1/2 (ep64), Duffy (ep77), Gwen DiamondHead (ep52), Little Girl, Mad Pakmar, Mazuma (ep53), Pakmar, Pesky Dust, She-Worst (ep78), Ship Computer (ep4), Upgrade 23 (ep70), Young Lucy (ep71), Young Upgrade (ep71), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Serena (ep16), Young Ben Tennyson (ep16) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Barbara Gordon, Detective Marcie Brown (ep19) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2015) - Zoona *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Bonnie (ep40) *Camp Lazlo! (2005) - Amber (ep17), Lovemary (ep17), Margaret (ep17), Momsy (ep17), Suzie (ep17) *Chowder (2007-2008) - Truffles, Alien Meach (ep18), Baby (ep13), Baby#2 (ep19), Baby Bird#1 (ep10), Bird Man (ep16), Bluenana Mom (ep14), Critter (ep2), Customer#1 (ep15), Duchess (ep9), Flower (ep1), Girl (ep20), Kid (ep19), Lady (ep7), Lady (ep13), Lady#1 (ep18), Lady#2 (ep18), Lady Customer (ep15), Lady Vendor (ep19), Mom (ep14), Mom (ep19), Moon, Officer Loose Meat (ep5), Officer PB&J (ep5), Queen (ep20), Queen Meach (ep18), Short Dogman (ep16), Singing Bean#3 (ep4), Strange Troll Dude (ep7), Sun, Tabuleh (ep1), Thrice Cream Woman (ep7), Woman (ep14), Woman (ep19), Woman Scream (ep9) *Class of 3000 (2007) - Billy (ep10), Inga (ep10), Mackenzie (ep10) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Girl (ep12), Japanese KND Girl (ep25), Juliet (ep33), Katie (ep29), Many Girls (ep6), Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 93 (ep23), Princess (ep17), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey#1 (ep17), Rainbow Monkey Girl#3 (ep36), Sister (ep25), Stewardess (ep25), Willard (ep19), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Juan (ep3), Timmy (ep3) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Baby Danny (ep29), Ember McLain, Lydia (ep20), Penelope Spectra, Star, Tiffany Snow, Walla (ep22) *Detention (1999) - Shareena Wickett *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Spot *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Kara, Pretty Girl#1 (ep2), Sara, Veronica, Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2005-2006) - Gabriella, Mom Howler (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Ingrid Third, Ariella (ep9), Croquet Kid (ep6), Jenna (ep5), Treplev (ep11) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002) - Amelia (ep15), Britina (ep1), Kim-Style Adoptee (ep16), Tara, Tricia Lipowski (ep15), Trick-or-Treater (ep14), Yearbook Girl (ep8) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Bella (ep6), Dawn Swatworthy, Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Hazel (ep25), Munka (ep9) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2001) - Kandi *Disney Gravity Falls (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) - Porcupine *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2016) - Tooth Fairy (ep36) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014-2015) - Beeza (ep8), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Boy (ep6), Concerned Citizen#2 (ep98), Eggy, Kid Walla (ep1), Kid Walla (ep36), Kids (ep98), Kindergartner (ep98), Little Boy (ep77), Mother Duck, Sheep#2 (ep53), Teacher (ep1) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015-2016) - Bubble Snail (ep38), Singe, Slug Girl (ep28) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Cheerleader (ep29), Counselor Dish, Ellomold the Enchantress (ep22), Katma-Tui (ep9), Ozmo (ep4) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Kylie Griffin *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2009) - Terrence (ep71), Little Boy (ep71), Mother (ep71) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Squee Z Dumpkins (ep9) *Golan the Insatiable (2015) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Iolande *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Irani Rael (ep4), Lucy (ep4), Nova Prime (ep7) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) - Hello Kitty *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Betts (ep48) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2004) - Dannan O'Mallard, Molly Winks *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Chris, Julie, Karie, Megan, Toija, Valley Reporter *Justice League (2003) - Queen (ep47), Sera (ep28) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Johnny (ep33) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Alexis (ep3), Emerald Empress (ep15), Esper *MAD (2010-2013) - Eve Torres (ep78), Additional Voices *Max Steel (2001) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Comet (ep14), Pulsar (ep14) *Motorcity (2012) - #2, Lizzie (ep16) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2006) - Computer (ep19), Killgore *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Twilight Sparkle *My Pet Monster (1987) - Amie *Napoleon Dynamite (2012) - Candy (ep5), Dody (ep3), Egg Queen (ep6), Kangaroo (ep1), Scantronica (ep2), Shaylene (ep4) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Martha (ep27), Mina (ep27) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Carbon Monoxide (ep8), Jenna (ep7) *Piggsburg Pigs! (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Becky (ep6), Bubbles (ep39), Carlyle (ep45), Chucky's Mother (ep45), Dolores (ep40), Julie (ep36), Lily (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Old Person (ep40), Woman (ep24), Zipper *Rugrats (1998-2004) - Dil Pickles, Cool Teen Cynthia (ep146), Crying Boy (ep153), Elf (ep153), Giggling Baby (ep154), Howling Baby (ep149), Kim (ep86), Lotsatot#3 (ep123), Marli (ep146), Party-Goer (ep100), Passerby (ep163), Penelope Plankton (ep144), Pointing Baby (ep163), Protestor (ep95), Shannon (ep86), Teddy McNulty, Timid Baby (ep104), Timmy McNulty *Samurai Jack (2002-2003) - Boy (ep40), Girl#1 (ep24), Lady#2 (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Mother (ep40), Queen (ep47), Siren#3, Verbina (ep47) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2004-2005) - Dr. Paula Bowman (ep7), Girl (ep1), Housewife (ep7), Intern (ep7), Jean Wilson (ep1), Radio Host (ep1) *Super Mario World (1991) - Additional Voices *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Ilana, Agnes (ep18), Amber (ep4), Anchor (ep2), Anchorwoman (ep4), Betty (ep7), Breezy (ep3), Driver (ep2), Girl (ep7), Groupie (ep15), Little Girl (ep16), Mary (ep12), Mom (ep3), Mother (ep11), Mrs. Mitchell (ep1), Mrs. O'Brien (ep5), Mrs. Tong (ep19), Reporter#3 (ep19), Woman (ep6) *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Raven, Elastigirl, Gizmo (eps61-64), Jinx (ep64), Kitten, Kole, Teether (ep59) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2014) - Raven, Batgirl (ep31), Jayna, Old Lady (ep11) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1998) - Nurse Trudy (ep15) *The Care Bears (1988) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Timmy Turner, Anger (ep3), Blob#1 (ep6), Blob#2 (ep6), Country Boy (ep5), Cow (ep6), Daughter (ep1), Fairy#2 (ep6), Fan#1 (ep6), Female Fairy#1 (ep5), Girl#1 (ep5), Ranch Girl (ep7), Tad (ep3), Teddy Bear (ep2), Twinkle (ep4) *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Penny Grant, Sanjay, Joey, Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Roger Radcliffe, Agent Demon (ep14), Baby Cousin (ep27), Beatrice (ep22), Connie (ep22), Cowboy#3 (ep2), Demon (ep8), Female Barista (ep3), Friendly Demon (ep18), Girl#1 (ep1), Katherine (ep14), Lila, Magical Creature#1 (ep4), Marty (ep17), Melissa, Mrs. Radcliffe, Ocelot (ep16), Otis (ep27), Penguin#1 (ep16), Photographer (ep3), Scared Female Guest (ep19), Snake (ep7), Spat Out Monster (ep6), Surfer 1 (ep8), Ventriloquist Kid (ep6), Zombie#4 (ep2) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Motel Receptionist (ep3) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Bubbles, Activist#2 (ep57), Baby (ep4), Baby (ep67), Baby Lady (ep74), Baby Monkey (ep57), Beatrice (ep69), Blondie (ep65), Boy (ep18), Boy#3 (ep22), Boy crying (ep43), Cat Monster (ep5), Cooking Lady (ep10), Crowd Member#4 (ep68), Girl (ep64), Girl (ep65), Girl (ep71), Girl (ep75), Girl (ep77), Girl#1 (ep71), Girl#2 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl Scout (ep64), Happy Flower, Jennifer (ep8), Julie Bean, Kid (ep14), Kid (ep16), Kid#1 (ep4), Kid#1 (ep13), Lady#2 (ep16), Little Girl (ep63), Little Girl#1 (ep26), Maria Guadalupe O'Flanagan (ep44), Maria Santiago, Mother (ep67), Old Lady (ep58), Operator (ep35), Puppy (ep65), Reporter (ep2), Sally, Schoolgirl (ep30), Schoolgirl Grubber (ep29), Singer#3 (ep32), Talia (ep69), Teacher (ep3), TV Announcer#2 (ep20), Woman (ep2), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep7), Woman (ep11), Woman (ep50), Woman (eps52-54), Woman (ep77), Woman#1 (ep10), Woman#1 (ep63), Woman#2 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep68), Woman Neighbor (ep1), Women (ep70) *The Proud Family (2001-2005) - BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud, Puff *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Irina Kafka (ep48), Kazrina (ep23) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Brynnie (ep6), Grandmother (ep11), H.E.R.B.I.E., Princess Annelle (ep41), Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman (ep11) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Little Boy (ep66) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Macy (ep12), Vega (ep2) *ThunderCats (2011) - Young Lion-O (ep13) *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Sari Sumdac, Boy (ep1), Boy (ep8), Daniel (ep13), Fan#1 (ep3), Female Starscream, Gary, Maternal Mother (ep37), Mother (ep13), Press Secretary, Reception Bot, Red Alert (ep30), Slo-Mo (ep24), Strika, Teletran-1, Wife (ep20) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Mary Jane Watson, Cute Girl (ep4), Excited Girl#1 (ep21), Girl (ep10), Girl#2 (ep8), Newscaster (ep8), S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer Voice (ep93), Sandy (ep17), Thundra, Woman (ep10), Woman (ep40), Workout Instructor (ep35) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2004) - Alexandra Viggi (ep13), Joe (ep7), Terry (ep7), Trudy Lowe (ep24) *Wish Kid (1991) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Dust/Sooraya Qadir (ep10), Firestar/Angelica Jones (ep9), Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrow/Sarah, Stepford Cuckoos (ep26) *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) - Omi, Ping Pong, Moonata, Muffin Face, Tiny Sim *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Omi, Megan (ep22), T-Rex (ep45) *Young Justice (2011) - Serling Roquette (ep6) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Caroline (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Two-Tone *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Pricilla Pig, House Mother *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Barbara Gordon *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Michelle *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Michelle *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Bratz: Desert Jewelz (2012) - Katia *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Katia *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Hazel *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) - Vixen *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Sharma, Additional Voices *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) - Porcupine *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Harley Quinn *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Trudy *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Austin, Princess Garogflotach *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Donna, News Anchor *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Lena Dupree *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Brooke, Forest Animals, Scouts *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) - Mercy Graves *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Young Vera *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Female Radio Caller 2 *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Vicky Vale *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Sara Simple, Sonny Sklarew *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Adella, Princess Andrina, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Melody *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Bubbles, Nanny *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - La Petite Ballerina *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Nibbles *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby (2008) - Construction Cow, Popular Girl, Teen Girl Wolf *Wonder Woman (2009) - Alexa 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Yuvi *Dino Time (2015) - Julia 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Boy, Girl, Sheep 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Call Girl, Twin Thug#1, Twin Thug#2 *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked! (2005) - Zorra *Ice Age (2002) - Start *Jay & Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie! (2013) - Cocknocker, Small Fry the Science Guy *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Dil Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Dil Pickles *Sing (2016) - Becky *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Bubbles *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Dil Pickles *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Schoolgirl 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Sammy 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days (2014) - Woman *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Buttermilk Skye *Dear Dracula (2012) - Hot Dog, Nicole *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Young Tigress *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) - Brainiac (ep2), Harlequin (ep1) *New Teen Titans (2011-2012) - Raven *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated - Boy (ep8), Sari Sumdac 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Ben Tennyson, Computer Voice, Sandar, Upgrade *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Ben Tennyson *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Harley Quinn/'Harleen Quinzel', Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Lydia, Walla *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Nasty Burger Employee *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Dr. Possible's Voice Command *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Alien College Girl, Angel (Experiment 624) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Foofy Woogums, Mrs. Cryer, Woman *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Terrence, Boy, Snooty Girl, Snooty Mom, Sultry Woman *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Miles Van Vleep *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2010) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1988) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Twilight Sparkle *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Dil Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Dil Pickles, Chubby Kid, Todd *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Dil Pickles, Mariko *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Raven *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Timmy Turner, Fairy#1, Kid, Kid#1 *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Timmy Turner, Paula Poundcake, Vicky's Mom, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Timmy Turner, Blonda Fairywinkle, Supermodel, Timmy Clone *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Timmy Turner, Baby Flappy *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Baby Poof, Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Bubbles, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Bubbles, Alarm System *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - BeBe Proud, Cashew, CeCe Proud *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Computer *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Ball Kid 2, Jumping Kid 1, Jumping Kid 2, Swinging Kid 1 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/'Pamela Isley' *Gotham Girls (2000-2002) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Elizabeth Styles, Cop (ep23), Harley Scouts (ep20), Little Girl (ep7), Mandy Scouts (ep20) *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Raven Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Jiro (ep4), Otsuru (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Only Yesterday (2016) - Naoko *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Boh (Baby) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Yumi Francois Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2011 (2011) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel 'Movies' *Ted (2012) - Ted's "I Love You" Function *Ted 2 (2015) - Ted Toy Voice 'TV Movies' *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Poof (Animated Noises) 'TV Series' *3rd Rock from the Sun (1996) - Exercise Lady (ep29) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ben Tennyson (10 Year Old), Pakmar *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Ben Tennyson *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Katia *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Katia *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Bubbles, Buttercup, Chowder, Dexter, Young Ben Tennyson *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Bubbles *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Bubbles, Princess Ilana *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Marmara, Tekla, Townspeople *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Disgust *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Candice *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shrek: SuperSlam (2005) - Dronkey, Lil Witch, Red, Unicorn *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *Fat Princess (2009) - Fat Princess *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Child Yxunomei, Yxunomei, Additional Voices *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Harley Quinn *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Supergirl *Killer7 (2005) - Kaede Smith *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Harley Quinn *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013-2015) - Dagger, Magik, Moira McTaggert, Spider-Woman, Squirrel Girl *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Sue Richards/Invisible Woman *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - H.E.R.B.I.E., Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - X-23 *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Ferra, Li Mei *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Timmy Turner *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Cloe Walsh, Margaret Moonlight *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Fat Princess *Rage (2011) - Elizabeth *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Talwyn *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Talwyn *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Dil Pickles *Sacrifice (2000) - Shakti *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Doctor Octopus *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Holiday, Risha, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Daskarta *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Risha *Teen Titans (2006) - Raven *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, Policewoman *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Timmy Turner *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Bubbles *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Bubbles *The Secret World (2012) - Ann Radcliffe, Hana *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Aurin Female *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Blink *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Omi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Durga *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission (2014) - Rikku *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Rikku *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Jok Xiu *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Chocolat, Goddess Poitreene *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Juliet Starling *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Seth *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Mar *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Presea Combatir, Corrine *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Pink *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Rikku *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Sakura Mizrahi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (303) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (25) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors